Volodya's Diary
by GalaxyWarrior
Summary: They say the war was brutal, they were right, witness the amazing journey of a young boy through his university life, where he will meet amazing new friends, as well as new enemies. (Will feature many characters, but I had to put MLP because of viewership, I know this is my third version but it is the last one, I promise)
1. Intro: Timeline

*- paragraphs marked with this means alternate or made up events

Unknown - armies of God battle Devil and demons of the underworld, battles are so fearce fragments of the spiritual world above fall into our universe, some evaporate while others crash on various planets. One of them crashes on earth

100000 B.C - a fragment of spiritworld is discovered by an ancient civilization known as the Isu, with it they discover unimaginable new technologies and spread across galaxies, creating humans to serve as their slaves, they also create what we call pieces of Eden.

80000 B.C - after Millenia of slavery the Humans rebel against their Isu masters and a massive Civil War errupts.

75000 B.C - Toba Catastrophy, both the Isu and the humans are nearly extinct, a small population of both survives on earth.

72000 B.C - Isu become extinct, humans live on in smal tribes and societies, the fragment that helped the Isu however is lost and with it most of the pieces of Eden.

1104 A.D. - a man named Baron Fon Ritter discoveres the Apple of Eden in modern day Bavaria, with it he brainwashes the people to near complete obedience, fearing for his life a young monk from Bavaria travels to Ras the capital of medieval Serbia where he warns the Serb Grand Prince Vukan about Baron's evil intentions. Concerned Vukan Travels to Constantinopole where he gathers all Orthodox leaders to build arms in case Baron decides to attack.

1112 A.D. - Under Baron's influence the Pope declares a Holy War against the Slavs and other Orthodox peoples, Baron commands a force of over 500 000 people.

1128 A.D. - After many years of war and devestating losses the Slavs defeat Baron and his mutilated body is thrown beneath an icy lake, since it was the Serbian grand prince who warned the Slavic nations to his son is put in charge of the newly formed Union of Slavic kingdomes.

1939 A.D. - WWII starts

1948 A.D. - WWII ends, after eight bloody years of fighting Serbian soldiers defeat Nazi Germany, Serbia is now the strongest nation in the world, however decides to stay neutral during the Cold War and focus on research of the mysterious artifacts they found in a large scientific facilities known as Hangar 10, Il Duce archivio, and Black Forest.

What they found however remains a mistery


	2. Chapter 1: The Coming

,,Volodya...wake up...Volodya...you need to wake up now we need your help...'', a small gust of wind blew as someone said these words which echoed on through the snow covered field.

Thousands of soldiers wearing metal armor and fur cloaks lay around in small puddles of blood, their swords and shields, barring a white double-headed eagle symbol on their smooth metal surface, lay next to them, some still in frozen grips of the soldiers' motionless hands. As snowflakes began to fall from the dark starless sky, a tall, built-up and very athletic boy with dark hair, smooth, white skin and slightly dense eyebrows opened his eyes and became aware of his surroundings.

He was wearing dark blue Gucci jeans, a black sweater of the same brand, black Lacoste shoes and a long, thic dark Marx coat.

Even tough the temperature was really low he did not feel any cold, he was quite warm and comfortable given that he was in a very harsh environment.

,,What is this...where am I...who needs my help...", said Volodya, but there was no answer only endless echoes as the snowstorm raged on tearing branches from evergreen trees which stood nearby.

Suddenly a small ball of light appeared, and a silouethe of a man appeared, his face was blurry but his voice clear, he said,

,,You must wake up, you must find him and defeat him, or history will repeat itself''.

,,I don't understand who are you, whom must I defeat?'', said Volodya whilst raising his hand to protect his eyes from the ever brighter shining of the mysterious sphere.

,,There is not enough time, he will find us, you need to wake up, wake up...'', as these words entered Volodya's ears, strong irritating pain filled his head, everything around him became blurry and unrecognizable.

The light from the sphere became so strong it consumed Volodya, who was to weak and distracted to react, and within seconds it dissapeared.

Again, Volodya opened his eyes, but this time he wasn't on a battlefield, he was lying on the spacious back seat of his luxurious 2016 Mercedes Vieno.

He blinked twice before he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He sat up and looked around. They were driving through a dense forest on a small mountain range some fifty kilometers north of Toronto.

,,Ah, I am glad you woke up Sir, we will be approaching the premises of the University in fifteen minutes, I hope you're excited about the upcoming school year'', said Albert, Volodya's caretaker, driver and butler.

He was in his early thirties, but he already had some wrinkles on his forehead, he had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, black pants and a black tie.

,,Yeah, yeah, excited to the bone'', said Volodya in a lifeless tone.

,,Sir, are you alright?'', asked Albert.

,,Huh, yeah, yeah I am'', answered Volodya, still spaced-out.

,,Oh and I forgot to mention, by official statistics some twelve percent of students that enroll here come from wealthy and elite families so I advise you...'', said Albert but Volodya raised his hand and interrupted him.

,,Enough Albert I don't want to hear about it, please, I'd rather talk to kindergarten students than to those stupid spoiled brats'', said Volodya in an angered voice.

,,Sir please don't do the same thing you did in London two years ago...that kid...'',

,,Was asking for it, you can't treat your nanny like that, he is not the king of the world'', said Volodya

,,You didn't have to break his arm, do you realize how long it took me to calm his parents down and that act prevented us to make a really good contract and...''

,,And what, add a few more billions to our list, what is the point Albert, the company makes more money annually than all third-world countries combined, I can't spend all that money in a dozen lifetime'', said Volodya angrily while typing something on his IPad Pro.

,,Your father instructed me to take care of you and provide as much money as possible for...

,,And you did Albert, you did, but that didn't help at all, It didn't bring my parents home, it did not cure my disease...''

,,I just don't realize why you have such resentment for high-born children'', said Albert

,,Because most of them constantly kept telling me how they envy me because my father made such a successful company and how they wanted to be as rich as me, when clearly they had far more than me, said Volodya and lowered his head.

,,What Sir?'', Asked Albert.

,,They had parents, they could go fishing with their dads or hiking with their moms anytime they wanted to, they had someone to talk to and joke with during lunch and dinner, and they could sleep Albert above all they could go home, lay down and sleep without constant nightmares and visions, and when they woke up, they wouldn't be paralyzed, you know'', answered Volodya.

,,I...I understand Sir'', said Albert.

,,And they know what is like to be loved by a mother, that is something I would like to know or feel'', said Volodya as his gaze drifted away towards mountains in the distance, some were already covered with snow, you know, I heard that a lot of snow falls here especially in the mountains, added Volodya.

,,Yes indeed Sir'', said Albert and added, the University gym and sports club organizes many winter sports events in the nearby ski resort, the tracks there are one of the largest in the world, second only to the ones in Serba''.

,,Yeah, can't wait to try them out'', said Volodya with a smile.

,,I also forgot to mention, some the staff that works at the University campus were friends with your father and mother so if you need any help settling in just ask them'', said Albert

,,I'll keep that in mind'', said Volodya, his phone suddenly buzzed. He took it from his pocket, there was one notification on his brand new Samsung S7 Edge's display, a message from Jenna.

 _Hey, Vol, heard you'll be attending Greenbranch EC, can't wait to see you, hope we're in the same dorm_

 _XOXO Jenna_

 _Oh yea, there is also a friend of mine I'd like you to meet, her name is Cadence, she's a dean at the EC, see ya..._

,,Whose message was that? Asked Albert

,,It's from Jenna, looks like she enrolled here as well'', said Volodya as he put his phone back in his pocket.

,,Really I bet you're glad, how long has it been since you last saw each other?'' Asked Albert

,,Three years...huh...I can't believe it seems only like yesterday that we studied together at the British National Library in London, when she was on the student exchange program.

,,Yes yes I remember, and afterwards I would pick the both of you up and take you to a nearby restaurant for dinner'', said Albert.

,,Yeah, she is the only one who never envied me, she was happy the way she was, that is why I stayed in touch with her, well her and some of my friends from the old country.

Volodya referred to Serbia as the ,,Old Country'', and for a reason even though he was born there he moved when he was seven, he never understood why, and Albert never tried to explain.

,,I am sure you two will have a wonderful time'', said Albert with a small grin on his face.

They continued driving until they reached a massive parking lot. The whole EC (Educational Center) campus consisted from several buildings for elementary, middle, high, college and university education, massive gym's and sports centers a recreational park, a research facility, a police and firefighter station, post office dozens of internet cafes and game arcades, it was practically an entire city, and since during school year nearly seven million students live here that statement is not so far-fetched.

Students could either live in the dorm buildings or rent houses or apartments, some even stayed in luxurious hotels and resorts nearby and there was a ton of activities to do here. Initially Albert supported the idea of Volodya staying in a five-star mountain resort near the EC campus but Volodya immediately dismissed that idea stating that he would like to find new friends since he never had any, not business partners.

The Dormitories are separated into four groups, northern, southern, western, and eastern, the idea was to create a small friendly competition so that students could give it their best.

Albert stopped the car and both he and Volodya got out, Volodya stretched a bit and scratched the back of his head, also he let out a small yawn.

Albert got to the back of the van and opened the trunk there were a lot of bags and suitcases in it, which of course Volodya despised, he hated everything that was expensive, no matter what it was, but Albert said that he had to look presentable, so a week before the school year started, Albert took him shopping and they bought no less than seven sweatshirts four shirts ten new trucksuits, eight pairs of jeans, four new pairs of shoes and a few more jumpers and formalwear and if you added all the clothes Volodya already had, there was no doubt that he brought more clothes than every student in the dorm.

Volodya grabbed a massive gray sports bag and two dark blue Carpisa suitcases and a red one, while Albert grabbed another sports bag and two more suit cases one smaller than the other.

,,Let's go Sir'', said Albert and the two of them walked off to the massive university entrance.

They walked over to the reception.

The recpcionist, a pleasant young negro lady with dark curly hair and hazelnut eyes asked,

,,Can I have your enroll papers please?''

Volodya grabbed the papers from his jackets internal pocket and handed them over to the young lady. She read them and quickly typed the information in her computer.

She then turned to a giant white machine that looked like a printer, pressed a few buttons and within minutes the machine ejected a small piece of plastic, shaped like a rectangle, with a small bronze-colored chip embedded in it.

The small piece of plastic had Volodya's picture in the upper left corner and some basic information printed on it, such as his EC identification number, his dorm and room number, name, surname, gender and date of birth. In the upper left corner was the Emblem of the EC.

This was the start of Volodya's second year in high school education, upon finishing the first year he expressed a wish to continue his studies in Greenbranch Educational Centre. He was into business, since that would help him to best prepare to one day take over his father's company.

However he also inherited his mothers curiosity for science, and he thought that Grenbranch had the best laboratories and group sections for that.

The receptionist took the ID card and gave it to Volodya,

,,Here you go sir, welcome to Greenbranch EC''

,,Thank you'', said Volodya with a smile.

He and Albert than passed through the metal detectors and went on through te gigantic Hall which looked like a gigantic cathedral with it's curved rooftops and tall pillars decorated in ancient Greek style. Massive chandeliers hanged from the rooftops.

,,So, which dormitory are you in?'', Asked Albert.

,,Umm, it says here, I'm on the northern campus, dormitory number seven, apartment three-o-six'', said Volodya.

,,We'll then we'll best be off, I heard that most dormitories were very tall buildings, so that there would be more space, I bet some rooms have amazing views'', said Albert as the two marched on towards the grand courtyard.

On the very opposite end of the EC campus, the place known as the Northern Campus was slowly being filled by a massive crowd of old as well as new students. In one of the dormitories a fifteen-year old Latino boy with straight dark brown hair and brown eyes, wearing blue jeans, a blue Nike hoodie and black and white shoes walked through the dorm hall, with slight anxiety.

,, _Okay, okay Blu, just calm down, Chloe and Alice are not here, nobody is going to bully you'',_ he thought to himself and added ,, _Plus, Moose Lake is close, if I need help, Linda would surely come''_.

He approached the small reception and said,

,,Hi, I'm Tyler Blu Gunderson, can I please have my keys''

The receptionist was a pleasant young man, a bit skinny but quite tall, he had some pimples on his chin, blue eyes, black hair covered with a blue and red cap, he wore a Greenbranch green and white uniform.

,,Sure, thing man, you just need to tell me your room number'', he said.

,,My..my room number'', said Blu slightly confused.

,,Yeah man, it's on your ID card'', said the receptionist.

,, _Oh right, the ID card, oh Blu you're such a lost cause'',_ Blu thought to himself as he took the ID card from his pocket, ,,Ummm...here it says it's number three hundred and six'', said Blu.

,,'Kay, looks like you're gonna have company'', said the receptionist as he took a small piece of plastic from a dark blue box on his wooden desk.

,,Why do you say that?'', Asked Blu as he took his room key.

,,Well your ,,room'' is actually a small apartment, you'll share it with six other people, but don't worry it's quite spacious'', said the receptionst.

,,Oh okay, thanks'', said Blu, took his luggage and wondered off to his room.

,,Ohhh...no...no no no...why must it be an apartment, there will be so much people what if they are all bullies...oh it will be elementary school all over again...I can't go through that again...I just...

As he drifted away into the rain of his thoughts he didn't realize there was someone in front of him, and when he did it was too late, he bumped into the person in front of him.

Blu collapsed on the ground, the person he bumped into, however didn't. Blu slowly opened his eyes and said,

,,Oh I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz''

,,Ah don't worry about it, silly maraca, here'', said the boy and gave Blu his hand. Blu grabbed it and got up.

Thank you, and sorry again'', said Blu.

,,It's okay, are you in this room'', said the boy and pointed towards the reinforced wooden door, it had three numbers on it made out of brass, the numbers were three, zero, six.

,,Yeah, I am'', said Blu, though the receptionist said that, this is an apartment, you know, um, just a heads-up''.

,,Oh..uh, cool looks like we're gonna have company, I'm Rafael by the way, you?''.

Blu examined his roommate, he was probably a year older than him, he was probably a Latino like him, due to his darker skin and accent, his hair was tied into dreads, he had brown eyes like Blu, and a dark but not dense beard.

He was wearing a colorful T-shirt with the world ,,carnevale'' tailored on it and black pants.

,,I'm Tyler, but everyone calls me Blu'', said Blu.

,,Cool, nice to meet you Blu, so ready to check out our new ,,home'''', said Rafael.

,,Yeah sure'', said Blu.

Rafael inserted his key into the doorknob, the light above it shined green and unlocked, making a small click sound.

The two of them entered their new apartment, it was very spacious, the hallway with light brown wood boards led to a nice comfortable living area, which comprised of a large sofa and three armchairs, a brass and glass coffee table, with a small silver tablecloth on it, stone fireplace and a latge SUHD TV on it. Beneath the TV was a DVD player and a remote, on the right in the corner of the room was a small plant in a white marble flowerpot. On the ceiling were small light bulbs whose intensity could be adjusted via a small turning power swith.

On the right was the kitchen and dining area, with a small bar, three barstools, light brown kitchen elements, a silver sink made out of stainless steel, a microwave, a coffee maker and a dining table with five chairs.

In the end of the room was yet another small hallway probably leading to the toilet and bedrooms. The apartment was amazing to say the least.

,,Woah, this is going to be the best year of my life!'', shouted Rafael as they entered the room, he immediately plugged in his phone charger, he then connected his phone with a speaker he took from his backpack. He looked over his playlist and played a pleasant samba instrumental.

,,Oh yeah, forgot to ask, you don't mind if I play some of my music, just for a few minutes until I settle in'', added Rafael.

,,Oh no I don't mind, even though I lived in Minnesota all my life and practically have no connection to Latin America I really like the music'', said Blu as he pulled one of his backpacks, then added ,,I'm gonna go unpack''.

,,Sure thing bro'', said Rafael.

Blu proceeded towards the bedroom, there were three of them, one had a double-decker bed, while the other two a king sized bed. All three rooms had an armchair, two large study desks spacious shelves and closets.

Blu unzipped his suitcases and started arranging his clothes while listening to the samba rhythm, until it was paused.

,,Hey Blu, I'm just gonna go check on my girl Eva, she is in the second room on the righ, if you need me'', said Rafael.

,,Okay'', said Blu and almost instantly heard the door closing and automatically locking.

,, _Lucky him, he has a girlfriend, I was bullied by girls'',_ thought Blu to himself.

He continued arranging hic clothes.

Meanwhile in the courtyard of the dormitory Volodya and his butler Albert were approaching the dorm entrance, when a familiar voice called out to them.

,,Volodya, hey'', shouted someone.

Volodya and Albert turned around and saw a young teenage girl walking towards them and waving, she had white skin, long red hair, loving amber eyes and a beautiful figure.

Volodya smiled, it was his good friend Jenna, he opened his arms and hugged her, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

,,I'm so glad to see you'', said Volodya.

,,You too, I can't believe it has been so long, you've grown even bigger, if Albert wasn't with you, I wouldn't have even recognized you'', said Jenna in a happy tone and immediately added ,,No offense Albert, I'm very glad to see you too''.

,,None taken, my, you've grown into a very attractive young lady, miss Jenna'', said Albert.

Jenna blushed a little as Volodya looked at her, her amazing shine didn't fade at all, she was wearing a red sweater with an orange bandana around her shoulders, a modest golden necklace, blue jeans and red Converse shoes.

Jenna turned to Volodya and said,

,,Hey, let me help you with your luggage, then we can go to a nearby cafe, I really want to introduce you to somebody''.

,,Ah, yes, you wrote about it in a text you sent me, Cadence was it?'', asked Volodya.

,,Yes, she is a dean in the EC, often assists the dormitory and campus heads'', said Jenna.

,,Sure, sounds interesting, but first things first, I need to check in my room'', said Volodya.

Jenna grabbed one of the suitcases Volodya was dragging.

,,We best be of then'', she said with a smile.

The three of them went through the lobby of the dormitory, filled with bookshelves, plants, sofas and armchairs. Volodya approached the reception and got his room key, in the meantime the receptionist explained that Volodya would share his room with five other people, much to Alberts demise.

They went to the elevator, it took them to the third floor, and in a few moments Volodya found his room. He quickly entered.

,,Hey Rafael you back'', shouted Blu from his room.

,,Hey umm, it's not Rafael'', said Volodya slightly confused.

Blu left his room end netered the hallway,

,,Oh sorry, I thought it was Rafael'', said Blu and walked over to Volodya who was a lot taller than him, Blu added, ,,I'm Tyler by the way, looks like we're gonna be rommates'',

Volodya shook his hand.

,,Pleasure to make your acquaintance, um, has everyone already arrived?''.

,,No, you're the third one to come actually'', said Blu.

Volodya nodded and went of towards the bedroom still carrying and dragging his luggage, he entered the first bedroom on the right and said,

,,Hey you sleeping on the top or the bottom?'', asked Volodya.

,,On the top if you don't mind'', said Blu.

,,Oh no I don't I wanted to sleep on the bottom anyway'', said Volodya.

Blu then turned to Jenna,

,,He seems okay, you two know each other?'', asked Tyler ,, _You numbskull of course they know each other they came together'',_ thought Blu to himself.

Jenna chuckled, and said,

,,Yeah, he and I go way back, oh I'm Jenna by the way''

,,Blu'', said Blu.

Volodya left the bedroom and approached everyone,

,,Hey Jenna, you mind waiting for a few minutes, I just need to change'', said Volodya.

,,Oh no...of course not, listen I need to find her anyway, so how about you meet us at the cafe ,,La Casa Nostra'' in fifteen minutes, when you leave the dorm go right and leave the campus, you will enter a small town street, it's the first building on the right, kay'', said Jenna.

,,Sure no problem Jen, see ya'', said Volodya.

Jenna smiled and left room, she went down the hallway. There was a short silence but it was broken by Albert.

,,Well, Sir, I guess this is goodbye for now, if you need me don't hesitate to call, there is enough money on your bank account, and...

,,Hey Albert, I get, don't worry everything is going to be perfectly fine'', said Volodya in a relaxed tone while waving his hand.

Albert sighed,

,,Alright Sir, I bid you farewell, and good luck in the upcoming semester'', said Albert and stretched his arm for a handshake.

Volodya, approached Albert and gave him a hug,

,,Thank you Albert, for everything, this really means a lot to me'', said Volodya.

,,You're welcome Sir'', said Albert and then he too left the room.

There was yet another short silence.

The room door opened, another boy and two girls entered the room.

The boy was taller than Blu, but shorter than Volodya, he was athletic and had a nice build, darker skin, long dark hair combed to the right and blue eyes. He was wearing an orange Polo T-shirt, dark grey jeans and orange and black trainers.

The first girl shyly entered the room, she had a really cute face with long pink hair and cyan colored eyes, she was shortest of the three.

She was wearing a light green sweater with a golden horseshoe on it, arranged so that it looks like letter C, blue jeans and boots colored the same as her sweater.

The second girl was a lot more confident, she had vivid crimson hair with brilliant yellow stripes and cyan eyes.

She was taller than the shy girl and was wearing a purple shirt with a sun printed onto it, black leather jacket, an orange skirt with a purple and a yellow stripe on the left, and black and purple boots.

As soon as she entered the room the shy one, tripped on what it seemed like her own feet, but she was almost instantly caught by Volodya, whose reflexes amazed almost everyone, even himself.

,,Miss, are you alright'', said Volodya.

The shy girl, raised her head, it took her a moment to process what just happened, but as soon as she looked at Volodya, who was much taller and bigger than her, she immediately backed off and blushed probably embarrassed of what had just happened.

,,Y..Yes, um sorry sir, I can be really clumsy sometimes'', said the girl.

 _,,Whoa, here I was thinking I was the clumsiest person in the world'',_ thought Blu to himself.

,,Wow, hasn't even entered the room and she's already hitting the boys'', said the boy jokingly.

Volodya smiled,

,,Not the best choice tough'', he said.

They all shared a laugh.

,,I'm Roberto, Roberto Alvarez, but people usually call me Beto''.

,,Pleasure, I'm Volodya''.

The two had a handshake, than Roberto added,

,,Do I know you from somewhere?''

Volodya shrugged his shoulders and said ,,I don't know, have we met before?''.

Roberto thought for a little and said,

,,Did you go to high school in Malibu?''.

,,Yes, I passed my first year there before enrolling here'', said Volodya.

,,Did you play for the school soccer team?'', asked Robert

,,Yes, both football and soccer teams, the Malibu Stri...'', started Volodya.

,,Strikers'', finished Roberto and added, ''Yeah I remember now, we played against each other in the freshmen league in autumn last year''.

Volodya also remembered.

,,Yeah, you beat us but barely, you played for the El Paso Daredevils right?'', asked Volodya.

,,Bingo, we won that game alright, but don't worry we were demolished in our next match against the L.A. Dynamites'', said Roberto with slight disappointment in his voice.

,,I think they even won that league'', said Volodya

,,No they were beaten in the finals by Kansas City Falcons'', said Roberto.

,,Really, I didn't know, we ended up second to last in our group, we were also beaten by a team called Canterlot...''

,,Wondercolts, that's us'', said the confident girl, ,,Our boys did well that year, but enough about soccer, I'm Sunset Shimmer, pleasure to meet you all''.

,,And I'm Fluttershy'', said the shy girl so silently Volodya and Blu could barely make up what she said.

,,I'm Tyler, but everyone calls me Blu'', said Blu.

With the introductions now over, their conversations drifted into other channels, they all talked about their previous schools, experiences, friendships and hardships, well except for Volodya, who was mostly silent, even more silent than Fluttershy.

He was that type, the ,,silent'' type, and who could blame him for being like that, after all he was the one who probably had the most dark secrets, heck, his entire childhood is based on that. That is why he never made any lasting friendships, but something told Volodya this could be different, but for real this time. A strange and yet pleasant feeling filled Volodya's body, nothing special but still, it was a nice change.

,,Hey Volodya, eath to Volodya!'', shouted Blu.

,,Huh what'', said Volodya, he was a little bit confused since his train of thought was interrupted.

,,Don't you have to meet with Jenna?'', said Blu


	3. Chapter 2 - ,,La Casa Nostra'

The temperature was suprisingly high for this time of the year, the leaves on trees already took orange and yellow colors and were slowly falling of the branches.

Small gusts of wind blew from time to time, adding more detail to this autumn scene.

Volodya increased his pace, he was late for his meeting, luckily the cafe wasn't that far. It was a small wooden cottage with glass windows, covered in decorated black curtains, above the wooden door hanged a sign with red letters, ,,La casa Nostra''

,, _This must be it'',_ thought Volodya as he put his hand on the doorknob. He entered the cottage, it was decorated nicely, the stone fireplace was built in the centre, to the right was the bar, on the left were some wooden tables and benches. He saw Jenna sitting with an unknown young woman, he approached them and said,

,,Hey Jen, sorry to keep you waiting''.

Jenna smiled,

,,Don't worry, we just got here anyway, sit'', she said and patted on the bench next to herself, ,,So, to finally introduce you, Volodya this is Cadence, the youngest women to ever become dean''.

Volodya examined Cadence, this would be the first time for him to actually use his observation and deduction skills since he arrived at the campus. He kept this skill hidden. As he looked at Cadance words and short sentences appeared in front of his eyes.

 _Young, early twenties, around 160 cm tall, Caucasian, long moderate violet hair, with pale gold and moderate rose colored stripes, curled at the end, light purple eyes, right handed, non-smoker, in a relationship but not engaged, no children, no affection for a specific pet, no siblings, likes romantic stuff, goes jogging frequently, hasn't worked here for a long time..._

All of this happened in an instant of course, at first it was quite difficult for Volodya to use deduction, but as he got older he invented his own way of concluding things, it took him a lot of practice, but now, like the famous detective Sherlock Holmes, he could do it with a minimal number of mistakes.

Volodya shook Cadance's hand.

,,Jenna has told me quite a lot about you'', said Cadance.

,,Did she now, I have to warn you, she has a habit of over-exaggerating things, I wouldn't be surprised If she told you I was a famous celebrity, a Wall Street broker, and a US President.

Cadance laughed a little,

,,No, no, she was honest this time, most of it actually'', she said with a smile.

,,I was honest'', said Jenna, slightly irritated.

They all than shared a laugh.

,,So tell me Volodya, what brought you to Greenbranch EC?'', asked Cadance.

Volodya shrugged his shoulders a little and said,

,,Fresh start, new people, good classes...I don't know'', said Volodya.

,,Well as an employee here, I must say I'm glad you chose to come here'', said Cadance, ,,and also I...

A phone rang and interrupted Cadance in her speech, she quickly took out her phone, a white Samsung J5 and answered the call.

,,Hello Luna...no I...okay...yeah...yeah I'm on it...don't worry it's not a problem I'll get it done...okay...bye'', she hung up and sighed.

,,What's wrong?'', asked Jenna, slightly confused.

Cadance sighed in slight annoyance,

,,Another paperwork issue, ninth this week, I just can't understand those workers there they leave millions of students to be registered in the last minute''

,,Can we help you?'', asked Jenna.

,,I'm afraid I'm on my own now, damn it I'll have to ask Shining Armor to be my taxi again'', said Cadance and added, ,,I don't suppose one of you has a drivers license?''.

Jenna moved her head left and right in slight disappointment, however Volodya searched for something in his pocket, he found his wallet, a black leather Iguana, and put his license out.

,,I have a license, I passed nearly six months ago'', said Volodya.

,,You have, oh great can you please drive me to the city hall?'', asked Cadance with desperation in her eyes.

,,Of course miss Cadance, but Albert already left with our car, so...''

Cadance waved her hands,

,,No, no don't worry about it, just follow me''.

Jenna, quickly paid for the coffee and the three left the cafe, they turned right and went down the street, most of the houses they passed were built the same way the cafe was, cottages with nice green decorated gardens, filled with roses, tall cypresses and other nice plants.

When they reached the ending of the street, Cadance led them to a house on the right with a small garage in front of it, she clicked on a small brown button on the right side of the garage doors, and they opened automatically, inside was a white Mazda 2.

Volodya opened the car door and sat on the driver's seat, Cadance sat next to him, while Jenna sat in the back.

Volodya started the car and slowly drove out of the garage.

,,Left or right?'', asked Volodya,

,,Go right than right again on the intersection'', said Cadance.

Volodya did as she said, within minutes they reached the intersection and went right, the main road was a little bit longer than Volodya thought but he didn't mind, it was filled with buildings of various shapes and sizes, but none of them had more than three floors, there were many shops along the way, Starbucks caffe, Wallmart, KFC and Mc Donalds restaurants, various other small businesses, such as advocacies, caffes, beauty sallons, boutiques, clubs, a post office, police station, fire station and also a small town hospital, very small compared to the medical wing at the EC.

Of course the only building that had more than three floors is the town hall, built in Colonial style and probably the only historic building in the town. Volodya parked the car on the parking lot in front of the city hall.

Cadance turned to Volodya,

,,Thanks a lot for driving me here''

,,Anytime miss Cadance, but I have to ask, whose car is this'', said Volodya.

,,Derek's, he and I are...dating, kind of, listen, I must ask you to go back now, because if he finds out that a sixteen year old has driven his car he is going to flip out.

,,No problem, but who are you going to say has driven you?'', asked Volodya.

,,I'll think of something okay, I'll call you a taxi, their break has probably finished by now'', said Cadance and picked her phone up.

,,That won't be necessary, I'd like to walk back, I haven't had a nice walk...well in quite a while, so If there isn't anything more we could do...'', said Volodya.

,,No, no thank you for everything'', said Cadance.

The three of them left the car, Cadance proceeded to the entrance, while Jenna and Volodya left down the street.

,,It's a lovely day isn't it Jenna'', said Volodya.

,,Yeah'', she said and wrapped her arm around his.

 _,,I wonder what the others are doing?'',_ Volodya asked himself.

,,Hey it's not fair you keep pressing the same button, I can't even approach you'', said Blu.

,,Sorry Blu that's my strategy'', said Rafael.

The two of them were in the apartment, they rented out a Sony PS4, and were currently playing UFC 2, Blu was playing as Jose Aldo, while Rafael played as the one and only, Conor McGregor.

,,What strategy, said Blu in frustration, ,,there is on honor in this''.

,,Everything is allowed in the Octagon Blu'', said Roberto, he was laying on the couch and typing something on his phone and occasionally took a glance of what they were doing.

While the guys were playing around, Sunset and Fluttershy were in the kitchen, since it was arrival day, there won't be any lunch or dinner served at the dorm cafeteria, so students had to cook their own meals during for the day, or simply eat in nearby restaurants, so the girls decided that they would prepare something, since it was the boys who went out and bought groceries.

Fluttershy was cutting lettuce for the salad, while Sunset waited for the instant meals to finish heating in the microwave.

,,You sure you don't need any help there Fluttershy?'', asked Sunset and raised her left eyebrow

,,Oh no, really, I like cutting vegetables I learned that in the animal shelters I visited, oh those bunnies were so cute'', said Fluttershy in her adorable voice.

Sunset smiled,

,,Kay, but don't hesitate to ask help if you need it''

,,Oh don't worry I won't'', said Fluttershy than she blushed a little and added, ,,so what do you think of our roommates''.

,,Huh, oh, they're nice, Blu is smart, and knows his way around science, but he is a classical nerd, and um... a little bit too skinny for me, what do you think?'', said Sunset in a casual tone.

,,Umm well, he is kind, and he is interested in animals, he's okay, Roberto reminds me a little bit of a girl at our school Rainbow Dash, she also likes to show off like him, haha but he's charming'', said Fluttershy, still blushing but relaxed.

,,Yeah I know what you're saying, and Rafael is like Pinkie Pie, a party-animal, good thing those two haven't met'', said Sunset.

,,Uh-huh, I bet this dorm would be long gone by now'', said Fluttershy, and she and Sunset than shared a laugh.

,,Hey, are you gonna be okay, on the gathering party this evening?'', asked Sunset slightly concerned.

,,Oh, don't worry, I'll be okay'', Fluttershy answered calmly but not too calmly, even though she pierced her shell of shyness a little bit back in their old High School, old habits die hard.

,,You know I think we're going to have a really good time here'', said Sunset while looking at the microwave, their meals were still being heated, ,,We're gonna meet new people and probably get together with our old friends''.

,,You really think so?'', asked Fluttershy.

,,Yeah, I know for sure Rarity enrolled here, she was talking about how she wants to attend all the great fashion courses here all the time'', said Sunset and smiled.

,,Yes, you're right, and I bet Twilight is here as well, and Rainbow Dash too'', said Fluttershy, she finished cutting the lettuce, she put the small cut pieces in a red bowl filled with vinegar, oil, salt, and a little bit of sugar.

,,You're right, and since the biggest summer festival party is hosted near the EC, Pinkie Pie is sure to come, which only leaves...''

,,Applejack'', finished Fluttershy, ,,I'm not so sure about her'', she added.

,,Me neither, but hey this is the biggest Educational Complex in the world, so surprises do happen'', said Sunset and grabbed a dish rag so she can put the instant meals out without getting burns.

,,Uh-huh, you're right'', said Fluttershy and shyly added, ,,Um, Sunset, what do you...what do you think...about...uhm...about'', she blushed and couldn't finish the sentence, so Sunset finished it for her.

,,About the mysterious guy, Volodya?'', said Sunset.

,,Yes'', answered Fluttershy.

,,I don't know Fluttershy, he...he's okay, you know, handsome and cute but he...I don't know whenever I look at him I get that strange feeling'', said Sunset.

,,What feeling do you get Sunset?'', asked Fluttershy.

,,Like there is something, deep, very deep inside him, I can't explain it'', Sunset answered as she and Fluttershy set up the table. Sunset put the dishes and Fluttershy arranged the forks and knives.

,,Do you think we should you know, keep an eye on him?'', asked Fluttershy.

,,Nah, I don't think he's a psycho or something like that'', answered Sunset, and than turned to the living room and shouted, ,,Boys lunch is served''.

,,Maybe we should just try to get to know him better'', said Fluttershy, before Blu, Rafael and Roberto found their seats, Blu, Rafael, Fluttershy and Sunset all sat at the table, while Rafael sat at the bar.

,,Does anyone want any salad?'', asked Fluttershy, Roberto and Blu raised their arms.

Fluttershy quickly handed over the bowl with salad, Blu took a lot more than Roberto.

They all ate in silence, but before anyone knew it, the lunch was over, Rafael and Roberto immidiately left to continue their FIFA match while Blu stayed in the kitchen to help with the dishes.

Sunset broke the silence,

,,Hey Blu, did you get a chance to talk to Volodya before we arrived?'', she asked.

Blu thought about it for a little and said,

,,Actually no, he came with that girl, Jenna, and he only asked me if he could sleep at the bottom bed, he talked more with Roberto when you came''.

,,So, nothing?'', asked Fluttershy.

,,Nope, why?'', said Blu.

,,Well, he is not much of a talker than'', said Sunset.

,,You can say that again'', said Blu.

The topic than changed and their chat continued...

Volodya and Jenna were halfway down the main street, it didn't take them long to reach this point, Volodya was a fast walker.

,,Hey, you're kind of quiet'', said Jenna while looking at Volodya.

,,Huh, what, oh sorry Jen, I was just processing everything'', said Volodya and rubbed his eyes a little.

,,So, what do you think about her, Cadence, I mean?'', asked Jenna.

,,Oh, she is okay, smart, nice, it's not easy to become a dean at such age, but she is still inexperienced which is fine, considering that she hasn't worked here for a long time'', said Volodya.

Jenna opened her mouth in surprise,

,,How did you know that?'' she asked.

,,It was easy, simple observation, first of all her attitude and the way she acted, I concluded that our meeting came as a surprise to her, she left some responsibilities hanging in order to come to see you and me'', said Volodya.

,,And you concluded that just by looking at her?'', asked Jenna still in shock.

,,Yes, quite easy, truth be told'', said Volodya.

,,You know, you never cease to amaze me Volodya.

Just as she said that Volodya suddenly turned to the right, it was strange, it was as if something called out to him, he saw a small girl, standing on the other side of the street, she was wearing a white drass covered in ash, her hair was dirty and she was barefoot, her eyes were lifeless and her gaze creepy and disturbing.

Volodya felt an irritating pain in his head, as if suddenly an entire hive of bees buzzed in his head, his nose started bleeding a little.

,,Volodya...Volodya...hey what's wrong...hey are you..., echoed Jenna's voice.

Just as he was about to faint, the girl dissapeared and the pain stopped, he wobbled a little before he got his balance back.

,,I...I'm okay Jenna, it's just my condition, let's go, I need some water''.

,,Did you..?''

,,I took my medicine yes, damn it, last time it happened it was April this year''.

,,You just need some rest, come on, let's get you some water.

They continued walking, this was the start of something, something dangerous, but Volodya knew nothing.


End file.
